corazon de ghoul
by pbgg
Summary: esta es mi historia alternativa de tokyo ghoul que se desarrolla antes de la invasion al distrito 20, mostrando tambien una fuerte relacion entre kaneki y touka y otros personajes
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila para cierto peliblanco el cual se levantaba de un sillón de un largo sueño. El iba directo al comedor de su guarida y el ve que todos los miembros de su pandilla se encontraban reunidos hablando de muchos temas que a el no le importaban en lo absoluto, el se iba acercando lentamente a cierta niña con el cabello castaño la cual le saluda muy tiernamente.

Buenos días onii chan – Le decía muy feliz una niña de aproximadamente 14 años

Buenos días hinami como amaneciste – Le decia kaneki igual con una sonrisa en su cara.

O ya despertaste kaneki – decia un hombre alto de cabello castaño – continuaremos con mi entrenamiento hoy – decia un poco molesto.

Si banjou pero no te pongas asi – le decia kaneki poniéndole su mano en el hombro de este – se que estas furioso por no completar o mejor dicho por no hacer bien nuestra misión – le decia muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaneki – decia un poco serio – como puedes decir eso, gracias a los del aogiri no pudimos saber nada de por que kanou hace terribles experimentos con simples persona – decia furioso.

Banjou no te acuerdas que yo soy uno de sus experimentos – decia kaneki muy tranquilo – asi que ya no te pongas asi además, te aseguro que lo encontraremos y lo obligaremos a para saber porque se intereso en todo eso después de salir de ccg - le decia ahora con su tono serio.

Pero como puedes decir eso si tu fuiste el que se puso mucho peor al regresar aquí – le decia ahora un poco molesto con kaneki

Al escuchar esas palabras de banjou, kaneki se enfureció tanto que libero su kagune, haciendo que banjou se pusiera un poco miedoso al verlo todo furioso

Entonces que quieres banjou, desafiarme – decia kaneki con la punta de su kagune en la barbilla de banjou

N..no… - decia banjou calmándose un poco

Bueno entonces hay que calmarnos un poco – decia kaneki al retirar el kagune – perdóname banjou, es que al escuchar algo respecto a esa misión me pongo un poco furioso – le decia disculpándose

No perdóname a mi kaneki, creo que hable de mas – decia agachando su cabeza.

En eso se ve entrar a un hombre de cabellos purpura

Hola a todos – decia con mucha gracia – que pasa aquí – decia al ver la situación.

Nada – decia hinami mientras observaba como se encontraba el ambiente de la situación – solo que el señor banjou se pusomolesto por recordar su misión en la cual perdieron rastro del .

A solo eso, ya veo entonces hay que quitar esta tencion de la habitación y hay que disfrutar un poco de este banquete que les he conseguido – decia sacando una charola en la cuan había unos trozos de carne la cual llamo la atención de los otros miembros.

Los miembros tomaban un lugar para comer ese exquisito banquete que les había traido tsukiyama. Todos comiendo muy tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación comenzaron a platicar de cómo los había tratado la vida desde que tenían uso de la razón. Solo que una persona faltaba y era kaneki el cual se encontraba entrenando en su habitación leyendo uno de sus libros de cómo pelear y recordando su batalla con el aogiri en la guarida de kanou.

Tengo que volverme mas fuerte y asi podre enfrentarme a el de nuevo y estebes si lo derrotare - decia kaneki muy concentrado en su entrenamiento

En eso alguien estaba tocando la puerta

Quien es? – decia kaneki sin dejar de leer el libro

Onii chan no vas a comer – decia hinami con un plato en sus manos – tienes que comer o si no no podras tener energias para cuando pelees – decia un poco preocupada.

No te preocupes hinami deja el plato ahí en la entrada – le decia mientras ejecutaba uno de sus golpes.

Esta bien onii chan pero espero que no lo dejes como lo hacias antes – le decia aun ahora un poco mas alegre

Hinami tengo algo que decirte puedes pasar – le decia kaneki

Si onii chan con permiso – decia hinami mientras entraba – de que querías hablame – le preguntaba hinami

Kaneki dejaba de entrenar y se sentaba en el piso

Bueno hinami, la verdad es que….. – le decia kaneki al oído

Que onii chan – al escuchar lo hinami se pone un poco triste

Asi que hinami quiero que regreses con touka – le decia con un poco de tristeza

Onii chan entonces si lo vas hacer tienes que ir a despedirte de onee chan – le decia con su cara de suplica

Asi es cierto, se que no la deje venir conmigo pero fue con una razón – decia un poco deprimido

Y también llevale un regalo – decia hinami a hora mas contenta

Que poque un regalo – decia kaneki un poco confuso por las palabras de hinami

Por su cumpleaños, fue hace una semana – decia hinami

Esta bien hinami lo hare – decia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una chica de cabellos azul oscuro estaba trabajando en la cafetería de anteiku.

Oye enji pudes cubrirme en mi turno de mañana es que tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes para entrar a la universidad – decia touka con un poco de vergüenza

Si no te preocupes el mono loco te ara ese favor – le decia aceptando con una sonrisa en su cara

Gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco – desia touka con una sonrisa en su cara

Pasaban las horas y ya habían cerrado la cafetería de anteiku y touka se dirigía a su apartamento en cuanto ve a una sombra cerca de ahí, ella al verla empieza a retroceder y empezaba a tomar un nuevo camino a su apartamento en eso ve a un chico con un gorro esperándola en poste de luz.

Tengo un mal presentimiento – decia touka otra ves alejándose

Vaya se ve que ya no quieres verme – le decia la voz del chico adelante de ella la cual se le hacia familiar

Kaneki eres tu? – decia confundida

Si que no lo ves – decia con una sonrisa –oye podemos hablar – le decia mientras se le acercaba

Touka asintió para asi poder hablar a su antigua compañero de trabajo pero en eso ella le dice

Pero aquí no, mi apartamento esta cerca de aquí asi que por que no mejor vamos a el – le decia mientras que tenia enfrente a kaneki – pero no lo vayas a malinterpretar por llevarte a mi apartamento – le decia un poco nerviosa.

Este asiente y se dirijen al apartamento, al llegar ella prende la luz del apartamento y le dice a kaneki

Pasa – le decia sin verlo a la cara

Gracia con permiso – decia con muy normal

En eso ella lo lleva a la mesa y el se sienta en una de las sillas

Y entonces de que querías hablarme – decia touka preguntando a kaneki

Bueno veras – saca de una bolsa con un pequeño regalo

Que es esto – le decia touka confundida

Es un regalo de cumpleaños para ti – le decia sonriendo

Touka lo miraba, era un peluche de un conejo el cual era muy esponjo y muy suave.

Porque me das esto – decia un poco confundida

Es porque … como te lo digo – decia un poco serio

Decirme que – decia touka todavía confundida

Bueno veras…. La verdad…. Es – decia tratando de ser lo mas amable

Que verdad – se ponía ahora un poco molesta

La verdad…. es que… dejare…. Tokyo – le decia con una cara seria

Ella sorprendida, al escuchar eso y queda paralizada por la noticia

Que porque – decia un poco furiosa

No ves que si me quedo mas aquí los pondré a todos en peligro, y no quiero que les pase nada a ti y a hinami , ni a la pandilla, y ni a mis otros amigos como nagachika, pero mas que nada no quiero que te pase nada a ti – le decia un poco serio, pero a la ves se le notaba por su voz que estaba triste – ya que ustedes son las personas a las que no quiero perder.

Entonces esta ves si iré contigo kaneki – le decia un poco enojada

Lo siento touka pero no podras venir conmigo, ya que yo quiero que lleves una vida normal – le decia serio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

Normal, una vida normal, ve a tu alrededor kaneki, mi vida nunca será normal siempre estaré huyendo o peleando con las palomas, es por eso que quiero ir contigo – decia un poco furiosa

Y que hay de tu mejor amiga – le respondía kaneki

Al escuchar eso se queda sin habla, ya que ella quería mucho a su amiga la cual siempre la había tratado bien

Entonces, quédate Kaneki por favor, quédate – le decia ahora muy triste

Lo siento touka, perdóname – le decia kaneki con una voz muy baja

Entonces si te vas ya no vuelvas a verme kaneki – decia touka gritando con unas cuantas lagrimas

Touka porque te pones asi, solo lo hago por el bienestar de todos –decia kaneki

Por nuestro bienestar kaneki o, solo por tu maldito bienestar – le decia muy furiosa touka aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

Kaneki por ver su reacción ve que no tenia otra alternativa y en eso se escucha un golpe

porque me golpeaste – decia touka tomándose su mejilla roja por la cachetada que le había puesto kaneki

porque quería que reaccionaras, no puedes venir conmigo porque solo te estaría poniendo en peligro – decia kaneki un poco enajado

yo ya e estado en peligro en mas de una ocasión antes de conocerte kaneki – decia muy furiosa

ya lo se y lo que mas quiero es que dejes de estar en peligro y tengas como dije antes una vida normal no importa si te encuentras con las palomas – le decia igual de enojado que touka

entonces si ya lo sabes dejame ir contigo se cuidarme por mi misma – le decia con muy molesta

dime por que insistes en venir conmigo touka – le decia igual muy molesto

al oir eso touka se acercaba mas y mas a kaneki con los ojos con lagrimas

kaneki si quieres saber entonces te lo dire – decia touka un con una voz muy débil – la verdad es que, desde que me salvaste en el distrito 11 , siento algo que nunca había sentido con otra persona aparte de mi amiga, me di cuenta esa vez que yo sentía algo por ti que era mas que un amor a un amigo – se lo decia al oído mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de kaneki con sus brazos – ya que yo, ya que yo – decia mientras veía a kaneki con sus ojos con lagrimas – ¡TE AMO KANEKI! – le decia llorando con su cabeza en el pecho de kaneki

kaneki al escuchar tales palabras de touka el quedo sorprendido y no se percato de sus acciones y empezaba a abrazarla muy fuerte

perdóname touka, perdóname – decia el peliblanco muy arrepentido por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos de touka

entonces si ya sabes por favor llevame contigo kaneki – decia touka todavía con su cabeza en el pecho de kaneki

lo siento touka pero la respuesta sigue siendo un no – decia kaneki con un rostro triste

por que no, kaneki, ya te dije la verdad y no te es suficiente – decia touka llorando y muy furiosa

no es por eso, si no que yo tampoco quiero perder a la persona que mas quiero – decia mirándola a los ojos - y sabes que

que cosa – decia touka confundida

te amo mas que a mi propia vida – decia kaneki dándole un beso el los labios

el beso fue inesperado para touka la cual al darse cuenta de que los labios de kaneki ya estaban en los suyos, ella hizo que el beso durara tanto que hizo que sus pulmones empezaran a perdir aire por la intensidad del beso

kaneki – decia touka muy feliz

touka perdóname – decia muy arrepentido

kaneki se levantaba del piso junto con touka la cual estaba feliz al saber que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos por kaneki

mira lo tarde que es es mejor que me vaya – decia kaneki

n…no mejor quedate – decia touka un poco nerviosa

enserio puedo quedarme touka – decia kaneki

s…si puedes dormir en el sillón – decia touka un poco sonrojada

gracias touka – decia mientras la veía a los ojos – bueno creo que ya me dormiré porque mañana me ire muy temprano – decia con una sonrisa en su rostro

enserio te iras kaneki – decia tadavia un poco molesta

si pero no te preocupes cuando menos lo esperes ya estare aquí contigo touka – dándole un veso en la frente – además a cuando regrese quiero salir contigo

de verdad lo dices enserio kaneki – decia feliz – entonces promételo kaneki que cuando regreses saldrás conmigo – decia mientras lo veía a sus ojos

te lo prometo, solo tienes que ser paciente – decia con una sonrisa en su cara

al ver la respuesta de kaneki, touka le dio un tierno beso en los labios y muy feliz le decia

te amo kaneki – decia mientras ambos se abrazaban

oye touka – decia kaneki viéndola

si kaneki – decia muy feliz

crees que pueda darme un baño – decia un poco apenado

si quieres – le decia con una sonrisa – el baño esta en la ultima puerta del pasillo a la derecha

gracia touka bueno creo que, ya me meto a la regadera – decia caminando hacia el baño

si, ahorita te llevo una toalla no te preocupes vale – le decia mientras el se alejaba – bueno creo que mejor me pongo a estudiar – decia llendose a su habitación muy feliz

mientras tanto en el baño, kaneki empezaba a meterse a la regadera y recordaba el beso de hace unos instantes tocándose los labios. Minutos después touka aparece

kaneki te dejare la toalla afuera donde dejaste tu ropa – decia un poco nerviosa al estar en una habitación junto con kaneki el cual estaba completamente desnudo

gracia touka – decia saliendo de la regadera

al ver que kaneki salía ella se dio la vuelta y no lo veía por vergüenza, en eso kaneki se empezaba a secar con la toalla y se empeza a poner solo su ropa interior y después sus pantalones, quedándose solo desnudo del torso

si quieres ya puedes entrar – decia kaneki llamando a touka

a si graci…. – ella al ver su abdomen se ruvoriso un poco ya que no recordaba que el cuerpo de kaneki fuese asi

te pasa algo touka – decia kaneki un poco confundido al ver la cara de touka

n…no me pasa nada – decia volviendo en si – oye kaneki – decia un poco avergonzada

si que pasa touka – decia kaneki mientras la veía un poco roja

cuando te pusistes asi – decia muy avergonzada

como? – decia kaneki confundido pero de inmediato se dio cuenta a lo que se refería touka – a asi , es por el entrenamiento que tengo siempre en mi cuarto

recuerdo cuando te conoci eras todo un debilucho – le decia touka recordando como le había impartido su entrenamiento – y mirate ahora has cambiado mucho tanto que ya ni te reconocia cuando estaba caminado en la calle – decia con una tierna sonrisa

y tu también has cambiado mucho touka – decia kaneki viéndola igual con una sonrisa

en que – decia con un poco confusa

en lo hermosa que te has puesto – le decia al darle un beso en los labios

touka al oir esas palabras igual que en el primer beso hizo que durara mucho tiempo. Dos horas después touka se encontraba estudiando en su habitación y kaneki se encontraba en el sillón durmiendo. Touka se desesperaba por que no entendía bien el tema que estudiaba en eso en silencio entro kaneki

touka porque no descansas – decia mirándola un poco preocupado porque no veía bien a touka

no kaneki, tengo que estudiar si quiero entrar en tu universidad – decia viendo su libro

esta bien – decia kaneki – si quieres te puedo ayudar, este tema es muy fácil, quieres que te lo explique – decia muy feliz por ayudar a touka

esta bien, gracias kaneki – decia igual muy feliz

paso la noche y ambos se divirtieron mientras trabajaban, poco a poco touka se quedo dormida y kaneki la recostó sobre su cama al verla durmiendo le dio um beso en sus labios y kaneki le decia al oído

que duermas bien touka – decia muy feliz al verla durmiendo

kaneki cerro el cuarto del cuarto de touka y se iba a recostar para asi dormir un poco. Kaneki no podía dormir sin tomar su decisión, si irse y dejar a la persona que lo amaba o quedarse para asi ser feliz y vivir con ella, al ver cual decisión era mejor decidió quedarse y llevar otra ves su vida normal como ghoul en la cafetería de anteiku pero esta ves no trabajaría como mesero sino como trabajaba como yomo

ya lo he decidido, solo espero no fracasar esta ves – decia feliz mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder dormir

esa noche después de una fea discusión y bella aclaración de sentimiento ambos ghoul pudieron dormir bien esperando a ver que les depararía el futuro en su relación.


	2. Chapter 2

El amanecer era tranquilo para cierto ghoul de un ojo en cierto apartamento del distrito 20, el estaba levantándose del sillón el cual estaba muy suave y por ese motivo no quería levantarse de el, pero al ver como estaba el sol se dio cuenta rápido que eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la mañana, kaneki se levanto del sillón muy calmado al ya haber tomado su decisión la noche anterior, el se dirigía al baño del apartamento de touka para asi bañarse y despertar completamente. En eso el entra a la regadera

Como han pasado la cosas – decia kaneki recordando muy feliz – ahora que bueno que tengo a touka ya que en ella encontré lo que sentía que me hacia falta, lo cual era ese sentimiento llamado amor – pensaba kaneki cerrando su ojos mientras a su cara le caian los chorros de agua a su cara por la boquilla de la regadera.

En eso alguien entraba al baño sin darse cuenta de que allí había alguien

A la mejor forma de empezar el dia es con un buen baño – decia touka un poco alegre

Ella entro a la regadera con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de quien estaba allí. Kaneki quedo sorprendido al verla con su cuerpo desnudo completamente, el nunca creyó que lo pudiera ver en su vida de esa forma, el no dijo nada para alarmar a touka de que el estaba alli. Touka abria lentamente sus ojos y empezó al ver una silueta de alguien familiar

Parece que no he despertado completamente – decia touka sin hacerle caso a lo que estaba pasando , en eso se despierta completamente al caerle el agua de la regadera y vio que lo que estaba pasando si era cierto, al ver que kaneki la obsevava completamente desnuda – ¡kyaaaaa! – grito touka al ver que kaneki estaba alli observandola

Espera touka no te pongas asi – decia kaneki un poco avergonzado por la situación el la que estaba

Kaneki que haces aquí – decia un poco avergonzada y molesta a la ves

B... bu... bueno cuando me levante quise darme un baño y como vi que estabas completamente dormida pensé que podría darme un baño – decia dándole la espalda a touka – bueno creo que mejor me salgo para que ya te bañes mejor – decia saliendo de la regadera

Touka veía como salía kaneki de la regadera y ella se empezaba a poner más roja de lo normal

Kaneki me vio desnuda y ahora como lo voy a ver a la cara – pensaba mientras todavía se tapa el cuerpo con la toalla y muy sonrojada – mejor me calmo, esto no es peor que pelear con los ghouls o con las palomas – se decia echándose ánimos

Por otro lado estaba kaneki vistiéndose en el pasillo mientras recordaba lo que acababa de ver hace unos instantes

Que bella eres touka – pensaba mientras recordaba lo sucedido – eres la primera mujer que he visto de esa forma y no importa que pase hare cualquier cosa para que seas feliz – decia caminando hacia el sillón

Touka salía de la regadera y empezaba a cambiarse, después de vestirse ella se veía al espejo y empezaba a peinarse el cabello el cual había crecido bastante desde que kaneki dejo anteiku, en eso sale del baño y ve a kaneki recostado en el sillón

Hola dormilon – decia touka muy tierna mente

A hola touka – no podía verla a la cara porque estaba muy apenado por lo que había pasado – quiero decirte algo

Que cosa – decia un poco confundida

Veras he pensado en disolver la pandilla y volver a anteiku – decia levantándose del sillón para sentarse y darle espacio a touka para que ella también se sentara

A enserio que bien – decia con alegría – pero entonces que pasara con banjou, tsukiyima y los demás – decia touka por saber mas de lo que iba hacer kaneki

Bueno a ellos se los voy a comentar después de que regrese a la guarida, pero con lo que concierne a anteiku ya no trabajare de mesero ahora pediré que me den trabajo como el de yomo – decia viéndola a los ojos

Enserio kaneki quieres ese trabajo – decia touka sorprendida – no se te hará difícil – decia mas sorprendida – bueno ya se que cambiaste kaneki, pero ese trabajo es muy peligroso y que tal si te llegara a pasar algo – decia ahora preocupada

No te preocupes ese trabajo no es nada difícil para mi ya que ahora soy muy fuerte – decia kaneki mientras levantaba su brazo y se lo golpeaba para demostrar que no mentia

Jajaja kaneki – decia touka muy alegre por que vio que kaneki la quería hacer reir lo cual funciono – okey, esta bien, pero por favor cuídate mucho – decia preocupada pero igualmente alegre

Esta bien no te preocupes touka – le decia acercándose a ella – además no dejare que me pase algo ya que además tengo a alguien importante a quien cuidar – decia dandole una sonrisa

En eso kaneki hacerco mucho sus labios a los de ella haciendo que se unieran en un beso que parecía que nunca iba a acabar hasta que touka recordó algo que le quería preguntar a kaneki desde hace tiempo

Que porque te detienes – le decia kaneki un poco confundido

N… no es solo que kaneki – le decia mirándolo a los ojos – como le aras con eso de la universidad – decia muy seria

A no te preocupes he oído que puedo hacer un examen en el cual me evaluaran y me diran si puedo estudiar en el grado que debería estar – le decia igual de serio pero un poco mas alegre

Enserio, que bien – le decia alegre

A también se me olvido decirte algo – decia kaneki

Que cosa – decia con un poco de duda

Hinami regresara a vivir aquí contigo touka – le decia sonriendo – y también ella esta de acuerdo con eso – le decia kaneki

Enserio hinami regresara, que bien – decia touka muy contenta al saber que ya no estaría sola en ese apartamento – y tu donde viviras si se disuelve la pandilla – decia touka

A bueno yo viviré en la cafetería como antes – decia kaneki

Que porque, si quieres puedes vivir aquí kaneki – decia un poco sonrojada al decírselo sin pensar

Enserio te gustaría que viviera aquí contigo y hinami – decia sorprendido

Claro, yo no le veo el problema – decia touka

Claro que lo hay y solo es uno – decia kaneki – te lo dire mira a tu alrededor no crees que es muy pequeño para 3 personas – decia kaneki señalando

No te preocupes kaneki conseguiremos otro – decia touka acercándose para besarlo

Bueno, porque no – decia kaneki aceptando el beso de touka

Este beso duro mucho mas que el anterior que casi se desmayaban por la falta de aire que les hacia falta en sus pulmones, en eso ellos se separaron y kaneki recordó algo que tenia que hacer

Touka creo que ya me voy – decia un poco apresurado

Porque – decia touka confundida

Es que recordé algo que tenia que hacer – decia apresurado – pero no te preocupes – en eso el la tomo desprevenida al darle un beso corto pero muy lindo – regresare mas pronto de lo que imaginas además tengo que decirle a la pandilla lo que te dije hace rato – decia dandole una sonrisa

Esta bien, ahorita nos vemos – decia mientras veía a kaneki abrir la puerta

Al abrir la puerta alguien estaba alli sorprendida por ver un chico salir del apartamento de su amiga

A hola – decia kaneki un poco avergonzado por verlo salir del apartamento de touka – buscas a alguien – le preguntaba ala chica que se le hacia familiar

A si busco a mi amiga touka – decia la chica misteriosa mirando a touka – y tu quien eres – decia un poco confundida

Y.. yo.. yoriko que haces aquí – decia touka igual avergonzada

A pues pasaba para dejarte algo de comida – decia con una bolsa llena de comida

A gracias – decia touka con una sonrisa

Oye touka debes decirme quien es el – decia presionando mucho a touka para que lo revelara

Y… yo… yoriko – le decia muy avergonzada

Kaneki para no meterse más decidió salir rápido del apartamento

Adiós touka – decia kaneki apurado – ahorita vuelvo no te preocupes – decia corriendo un poco avegonzado

Al ver la reacción de kaneki, yoriko empezó a sonreírle

Y como se llama el afortunado – decia con una mirada picara

Y… yo… yoriko porque quieres saber – decia muy avergonzada

Pues quiero saber del chico que le robo el corazón a mi amiga – le seguía diciendo con una mirada picara

Touka le cuenta todo pero editando las cosas de ghouls, que pasaron el dia anterior

Entonces te le confesaste antes de ir al extranjero – decia muy alegre

Si – decia agachando la cabeza muy sonrojada

Que tierno, y ahora que vivirán juntos – decia muy alegre

Bueno si pero con otra chica mas – decia ahora con la cabeza levantada

Que enserio vivirán con otra chica – decia sorprendida

Si pero no es nada del otro mundo ya que ella apenas tiene 14 años – le respondia

Oye no sera la niña que vivía antes contigo – decia ahora mas calmada

Si – contestando su duda

oye y otra cosa – decia un poco dudosa

Que cosa yoriko – decia confundida

Que edad tiene tu novio – le decia yoriko

Que porque tan interrogativa hoy – decia touka

Pero soy tu mejor amiga vamos dime – decia con cara de perrito triste

Okey okey te dire – le decia touka – el creo que tiene 19 años – decia mientras miraba hacia arriba con su mano en la barbilla

Que, es mayor que tu, crees que funcionara – decia mirándola – ya que, que tal si el decide estar con una chica de su misma edad ya que tu apenas tienes 17 – decia un poco seria

No lo creo ya que el me ama mas que a su propia vida, eso me dijo – decia con una sonrisa

Okey esta bien, si crees que es lo correcto esta bien – decia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Touka y yoriko empezaban a hablar de diversas cosas muy contentas. Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano

Oye amon tenemos encargado investigar un nueva area – decia una chica rubia acercándose

Y esta ves que pasa – decia amon haciendo su papeleo

Tenemos que hacer una investigación del distrito 15, con respecto a un ghoul llamado el titiritero tiene un nivel doble s– decia leyendo el informe

Entonces vayamos de inmediato akira – decia muy serio

Esta bien – decia siguiéndolo

"esta ves tengo que hacer que alla una conexión de principiante y superior y que me empieze a tener un poco de respeto " – pensaba mientras caminaba a las escaleras

Cuando bajaban al piso de recepción ellos empezaban a hacer una estrategia, luego en la calle llamaron a un taxi para ser mas discretos en su misión. Pasaron casi una hora de viaje al distrito 15 ya que estaba muy alejado de la base principal en donde ellos trabajaban. Ya en el lugar era de noche y con mas probabilidad de un ataque ghoul, cerca de ahí había un puente y debajo de el vieron algo un poco desagradable, era un cadáver que le habían sacado los ojos con algo como si fuera una navaja, también podían ver que le faltaban sus piernas ya que veian la sangre salir de su parte baja del cuerpo, no tuvieron mas obcion que llamar a los del ccg para recoger el cadáver para que nadie se diera cuenta en eso amon empezaba a escuchar ruidos cerca de la escena del crimen

Quien anda ahí – grito amon un poco furioso

Una sombra empezaba a moverse muy lentamente y empezaba a hablar

Vaya vaya si no son mas que otras dos patéticas palomas – empezaba a reir – parece que llegaron a tiempo para mi platillo principal jejeje – decia riendo

Tu eres el titiritero verdad – decia asuka sin darle importancia

Vaya parece que no me tienes miedo – decia acercándose mas

Debería – decia akira muy aburrida

Jajajajaja – reia el ghoul – muereeeee – gritaba el ghoul mientras corria para empezar el ataque

Akira cuidado – le advertía amon preocupado

El ghoul empezaba a golpear muy rápido y a cada golpe que daba akira lo esquivaba con facilidad

Eres buena para ser un simple humano – decia con mucha malicia

Hmp tu eres muy débil no se porque te ponen un nivel muy alto – decia sin dar ninguna exprecion – y además tu nombre no tiene nada que ver con tu forma de asesinar – seguía sin dar ninguna expresión

Vaya creo que es hora de ponerme serio – decia ahora mas entusiasmado

En eso su ojo se empezaba a tornarse negro con rojo, como cualquier otro ghoul

Asi que tu eres uno de esos ghouls de un solo ojo – decia seria – no eres mas que un simple experimento – decia ahora con un tono un poco burlon

Puede que sea un experimento, pero ahora sabras porque me dicen el titiritero – decia reindo

En eso algo extraño pasaba no aparecia el kagune del ghoul de un ojo

Parece que solo eres un experimento defectuoso – decia todavía con su tono un poco burlon

Eso crees – decia entre carcajadas

Cuando menos lo esperaba akira ya estaba bajo el ataque del titiritero

Que es esto no me puedo mover – decia sorprendida

Que es esto nunca había visto nada asi – decia amon sorprendido y también muy preocupado por su subordinado – resiste akira – le gritaba

Jajajaja crees que podras ayudarla – decia muy sadicamente

"maldita sea y no tengo mi quinque para variar " – pensaba amon mientras corria

Ahora muere inspector ghoul – decia con gritos muy sínicos

Que es esto nunca había visto kagunes similares – decia amon muy sorprendido

El kagune del titiritero era como pequeños hilos que eran tan delgados que no se podían distinguir esos hilos empezaban a presionar fuertemente el cuerpo de akira rasgándola poco a poco. En eso en un acto muy velos amon había arrancado su ropa del ghoul, dejándolo muy sorprendido al saber que tipo de kagune tenia el ghoul

Eres un rinkaku – decia sorprendido amon – pero porque es diferente a los demás – decia sin comprender

Ku ku ku – decia con tono burlon – parece que no lo soy verdad pero si lo soy – empezaba a reir muy sadicamente

Acabare contigo – decia mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

Que crees que aras tu un simple humano contra un ghoul tan fuerte como yo – decia muy confiado

Quieres ver – decia muy furioso

Jajajaja pues comencemos bastardo – decia mientras soltaba a akira de una altura muy grande

¡ AKIRA! – gritaba mientras la veía caer – o no si cae desde esa altura morirá tengo que atraparla – decia mientras veía caer a akira – pero si corro me podrá atacar con mayor facilidad maldita sea – decia muy furioso por no saber que hacer

En eso cierto chico habia escuchado mucho ruido mientras pasaba por el lugar

Parece una batalla de un ghoul contra las palomas – decia el chico corriendo – será mejor que vea que esta pasando – decia mientras aceleraba

El corria a toda velocidad, y al llegar vio al investigador ghoul con el que había luchado tiempo atrás

Que esta pasando aquí – decia sorprendido – no puede ser es de un solo ojo al igual que ya pero porque, tal ves si lo enfrento y le gano lo are hablar para que me diga en donde esta el Dr. Kanou – decia con mucha seriedad – parece que tendre que salvar a la chica que esta cayendo – decia mientras se ponía su mascara – ahora – decia desapareciendo del lugar como rock lee de naruto

El muy rápidamente atrapa a la akira la cual estaba ahora inconsciente, en eso amon vio que un ghoul había salvado a su subordinada, al ver la mascara se dio cuenta de quien era

Ojo parchado – decia muy sorprendido al ver que había atrapado a akira

Que adonde miras inspector – decia el titiritero, rápidamente el cambia la mirada al lugar que observaba amon – pero que demonios – decia al ver a ojo parchado - quien eres tu – decia muy sorprendido

soy un ghoul al igual que tu pero mas fuerte – decia muy serio – si piensas en atacarme a mi o a estas personas, moriras – decia muy serio y enojado

si eres un ghoul al igual que yo, deberías estar de mi lado no en el de ellos – decia muy furioso – vamos si quieres compartiré el almuerzo – decia sínicamente

callete se ve que no me conoces – decia mas furioso – se ve que no tengo otra alternativa – empezaba a caminar muy lentamente hacia el titiritero

que crees que estas haciendo ojo parchado esta es mi pelea – decia amon un poco molesto

solo trato de ayudar – decia con un rostro serio – hagamos un trato si matamos a este estúpido dejare que te quedes con su kagune – decia muy serio

como crees que me voy a rebajar a recibir la ayuda de un ghoul – decia muy molesto – prefiero morir antes que eso

entonces muere – decia el titiritero cambiando la forma de su kagune de hilos a dos garras muy grandes

que cosa eres – decia muy sorprendido al ver el cambio que recibió el kagune

entonces no hay duda si eres un experimento de kanou – decia ahora muy molesto

jajajajaja mueran – decia muy sínicamente

en eso sus dos garras empesaron a moverse de los dos lados amon como kaneki evitaron esos ataques y en eso kaneki desapareció otra ves lo que sorprendio al titiritero, kaneki volvió a aparecer pero ahora con mucho mas molesto enfrente del titiritero

no eres mas que un simple novato, estúpido – decia aplicando un ataque nuevo que había aprendido el cual era un combo de golpes de muay thai muy potentes

crees que eso me dolio – decia mientras escupía un poco de sangre

entonces que aceptas mi oferta – decia kaneki mientras no le daba importancia el titiritero

me odiare por esto – decia un poco serio – esta bien acepto tu oferta ojo parchado

esas palabras mágicas quería oir – decia mientras se parava a un lado de amon

Ambos estaban listos para luchar, ambos en un instante habían hecho un plan para ganarle al titiritero, kaneki corria para el lado derecho y amon al lado izquierdo, el titiritero no supo a quien atacar ya que solo parado podía atacar a dos pero en movimiento solo podía atacar a una persona, kaneki saltaba al aire preparándose para dar una patada mientras que amon se dirigió con un fuerte golpe al estomago, el titiritero no sabia a quien esquivar me el pensó mejor y decidió saltar para golpear a kaneki pero amon le hizo una finta y salto agarrándole una pierna haciéndole caer al piso en eso kaneki estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza con su una patada mientras gritaba

muere estúpido – decia muy serio

el ataque fue tan fuerte que hizo saltar la tierra, en eso tanto kaneki como amon se dirigieron al lugar donde quedo tirado el titiritero

ahora dime donde esta kanou – decia dandole la vuelta a su cuerpo agarrándole la playera

crees que te dire algo al respecto – decia con agonía

dimelo – se empezaba a molestar

no jamás prefiero morir antes de ser un simplon – decia con una sonrisa sadica

hijo de perra habla de una ves – decia ahora ya demasiado molesto

ja…jam…jamás – decia cerrando lentamente sus ojos

esas fueron las ultimas palabras del titiritero, esto hizo que kaneki se molestara demasiado tanto que quizo comérselo

que vas hacer ahora comertelo – decia amon muy serio – me das asco por comer a los de tu misma especie – decia mirandolo con mas seriedad

no claro que no – decia soltando el cadáver – ya que te prometi que te dejaría el cadáver por su kagune – decia volviendo en si

enserio lo dijiste enserio, vas a entregar al de tu misma especie – decia muy sorprendido – pensé que no dejarías que me lo llevara – decia todavía sorprendido

un trato es un trato inspector – decia mientras veía el cadáver

no creas que te saldrás con la tuya ojo parchado – decia un poco molesto – vendrás conmigo cueste lo que cueste – decia ahora si molesto poniéndose en posición de batalla

te aconsejaría mejor que llevaras a tu amiga a un hospital, inspector – decia mirando a akira que estaba recostada en el piso

en eso el ve a akira y toma otra decisión

esta bien te dajare ir esta ves pero la próxima será diferente – decia un poco calmado

gracias, fue bueno trabajar juntos – decia kaneki serio – espero volver a trabajar contigo – decia mientras se alejaba de el

el al ver el comportamiento de ese ghoul , le empezaba a cambiar su forma de pensar sobre los ghouls, empezaba a ver que no todos los ghouls tenian rencor contra los humanos, pero eso le seguía atormentando su cabeza ya el pensaba que los ghouls no podrían vivir en armonía con los humanos en ese instante regresa en si y ve a akira

akira – decia con vos baja – te llevare a casa – decia cargándola al estilo nupcial

en eso empeza a ver que akira hablaba inconsiente el solo se quedo cayado oyendo lo que decia akira

A… mon porque no… te das cuenta de que yo te amo – decia akira inconsciente – cada ves que estoy contigo no se como actuar, espero que algún dia te des cuenta, te amo amon, te amo – decia cayendo ahora en un profundo sueño

Amon al escuchar eso quedo completamente sorprendido ya que nunca pensó que akira tuviera esos pensamientos sobre el, el solo había tenido a alguien especial pero esa persona ya había muerto.

Akira, tal ves no lo creas pero yo también e tenido ese mismo sentimiento por ti aunque no se si podría llamarlo amor – decia mientras veía a akira en sus brazos

Semanas después de ese acontecimiento akira todavía estaba en cama por sus heridas en batalla, ella quedo sorprendida al ver que amon se había quedado a su lado casi todo el tiempo, amon le había contado a ella en que termino su batalla contra el titiritero y la ayuda de ojo parchado para derrotarlo editando lo que había escuchado de ella cuando estaba inconsciente.

Akira por favor prométeme algo – decia amon viéndola a los ojos

Que cosa amon – decia sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras veía atreves de la ventana de su cuarto

Prométeme que jamás volverá ha hacer una estupides como esa – decia un poco molesto

Que pero porque te pones asi ni que fueses mi padre para hablarme de esa manera – decia también molesta

Quieres saber porque me pongo asi – decia acercándose a ella

Hey amon que crees que haces – decia un poco sorprendida

Ella sentía algo que nunca había sentido, eran los labios de un chico, ella jamás pensó que amon llegaría a hacer algo asi

Que porque me besaste – decia muy sorprendida y sonrojada

Porque se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo – decia dandole otro beso corto

Pero como lo sabes – decia sorprendida

Tu me lo dijistes cuando estabas inconsciente – decia mientras se separaba de ella

Que enserio lo hice – decia muy sonrojada – y… tu también me amas amon

Crees que te hubiera besado si no te amara – decia con una sonrisa

Ella nunca había visto sonreir a amon por lo que acepto que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos

Pensé que jamás llegaría este dia – decia también feliz

Me gusta cuando sonries akira – se asercaba a ella lentamente

Y también a mi me gusta cuando sonries – decia también acercándose

Ambos se acercaron tanto que sus labios se unieron haciendo un beso demasiado largo mas que los anteriores el cual ambos disfrutaban pero aunque fue placentero acabo por la falta de aire en los pulmones, ambos se veian el uno al otro muy felices

Te amo amon – decia mientras ponía sus manos detrás del cuello de el

Y yo también te amo akira – decia mientras el ponía sus manos sobre la caderas

Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, fue el abrazo mas tierno y cariñoso que habían sentido ambos. Tiempo mas tarde amon preparaba la comida preferida de akira ya que quería consentirla mientras estaba en cama, paso una hora y amon había terminado de cocinar y llevaba el plato a la habitación de akira

Aquí esta tu cena – decia mostrando un gran plato de ramen

Gracias pero como sabias – no termino la oración por amon

Que este era tu plato favorito – decia un poco contento – fue fácil, desde que fuimos al puesto de ramen la otra ves que quedaste ebria, me di cuenta de cual era tu plato favorito – decia dándole una sonrisa

A si es cierto no recuerdo bien lo que paso al final, me puedes decir por favor – decia con una expresión muy tierna

Okey, lo que paso fue que quedaste ebria por tanto licor que yo tuve que traerte y como ya era de noche me quede aquí – decia tranquilo

A gracias por hacer eso amon – decia con un pequeño sonrojo – no hicistes otras cosas conmigo verdad – decia con una sonrisa muy seductora

Como crees jamás te aria algo asi mas en ese estado – decia muy avergonzado

Okey te creo amon – decia dandole un beso en la mejilla

Gracias, bueno empieza a comer que se te enfriara tu comida – decia moviendo la mano

Ambos empezaban a hablar de cómo habían sido sus vidas desde que eran pequeños, akira al saber de lo que había pasado amon tristeza por el, también amon sintió tristeza al saber como su mama había muerto ambos compartieron momentos tristes pero vieron que este seria su primer recuerdo juntos el cual se convirtió el mas feliz de todos. En la noche amon no sabia donde dormir ya que akira le pedia que durmieran juntos pero para el le parecía algo que solo podía hacer cuando ya estuvieran casados pero akira fue tan buena en persuadirlo para que al fin aceptara

Esa misma noche amon veía a su subordinada (la cual ahora era su novia) acostada junto a el pero no habían tenido nada mas grande que los besos en esa cama el se le quedaba viendo como dormía y le pareció muy tierna

Akira jamás pensé que pasaría esto, te prometo que te protegeré mas que a nada no importa si muero en el intento – decia mientras le daba un beso en su frente – por otro lado, que hacia ojo parchado en ese lugar me estará siguiendo – decia mientras veía al cielo estrellado por la ventana

Esa noche amon no podía dormir ya que en su interior una lucha entre si estaba bien o el trato con los ghouls después decidió tomar una decisión

Si para dormir tengo que tomar una decisión – decia en vos baja para no despertar a akira – creo que ya se que hacer, primero tengo que ver de nuevo a ojo parchado – decia ahora ya mas tranquilo

Después de su decisión pudo dormir y muy feliz ya que tenia a la persona que mas amaba a su lado, empezó a cerrar sus ojos no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Esa fue otra noche tranquila para otra nueva pareja que había nacido desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

nota:

el capitulo anterior se llamo sentimientos revelados parte 1

esta es sentimientos revelados parte 2

con este capitulo termino el primer arco de esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana después de lo ocurrido el peliblanco no le había contado nada de lo sucedido a su novia touka, el se encontraba acostado en el sillón de la sala del apartamento de touka. Kaneki empezó a recordar las dos cosas importantes que pasaron esa misma semana

_Recuerdo 1_

_Kaneki se encontraba en un deposito de cajas en el cual había escuchado que vivía yomo el empezaba a revisar la indicaciones que le habían anotado sus amigos de la pandilla, cuando por fin dio con el paradero de yomo._

_Yomo al ver a kaneki sabia a que había venido y le dio permiso para pasar, ya dentro kaneki empezó a hablar con yomo_

_Hola yomo – decia serio – he venido a saber algo que me es muy importante_

_Esa cosa importante es rize verdad – decia sin soltar ninguna expresión en su rostro_

_Si he venido a hablar de ella – decia mas serio – también tengo una duda muy grande – decia aun mas serio_

_Ok te lo dire kaneki – decia yomo sin mostrar una minima expresión – quieres que comienze desde el inicio o desde que ella te conoció – cambio rápidamente su forma de hablar_

_Quiero que me cuentes desde el inicio – decia serio_

_Bueno, la cosa comenzó cuando ella era una niña, un dia que ella regresaba a su escondite en el cual estaba su familia, en ese entonces ella tenia 5 años tanto ella como yo vimos como unas palomas asesinaron a su hermana y a sus padres, para ella fue peor porque lo vio enfrente de sus ojos y yo solo lo pude ver desde un puente, desde ahí inicio su rencor contra las palomas y su sed venganza contra el inspector, al cual le decían en ese entonces tsubasa "el exterminador del viento" ya que el fue el responsable de la muerte de su familia, cuando cumplió los 10 años se empezó a meter en las peleas para volverse mas fuerte, pero todavía era una novata en las peleas y siempre le ganaban – decia cerrando los ojos – un dia tuvo una pelea casi a muerte con el líder de una pandilla de la zona en la que vivía antes, el era para mi una persona muy fuerte, cuando fue la pelea, ella termino casi muerta y hubiese muerto de no ser por mi, recuerdo a un lo que yo le dije:_

_– "si quieres salir adelante en este mundo tienes que volverte fuerte, dejar a tras el miedo, debes aceptar primero lo que eres "_

_Lo cual en parte vio que yo tenia razón, ya que ella de pequeña no toleraba ser un ghoul, ella quería tener una vida normal como un humano normal, poco a poco cuando la entrenaba la empeze a querer y la empeze a mirar como a una mujer tanto asi que quede perdidamente enamorado de ella_

_Kaneki al escuchar lo que dijo el, quedo muy sorprendido al ver, como fue la vida de rise y que sentimientos tenia yomo de ella. Yomo continúo hablando_

_No fue hasta ese fatídico dia – cambio de manera repentina a una expresión de mucha furia – ese dia fue cuando ella cumplió sus 15 años ella empezó a vivir por su cuenta en el distrito 2, pero nunca me espere que ¨tsubasa¨ tuviera que investigar esa area, cuando me entere fui de inmediato al distrito 2 para protegerla de el ya que toda via quería saciar sus deseos de venganza contra tsubasa, cuando ella se entero de que tsubasa esta en su aria empezó a buscarlo en los lugares mas nombrados por los ataques ghouls, cuando lo encontró quiso pelear pero la fuerza y velocidad de tsubasa eran superiores a la de ella al ultimo ella perdió, y fue capturada y al igual que tu la empezó a torturar de manera inhumana, al enterarme de que ella fue capturada empeze a buscar sus rastros y cuando al fin la encontré vi una imagen muy cruel, ella cambio drásticamente le cambio su color de pelo al igual que tu, y los colores de sus ojos también, te preguntaras porque a ti no te cambio el color de ojos, pues es conforme los traumas de las personas cambian de color alguna parte de su cuerpo, bueno seguire, la vi muy cambiada ya no era la misma chica que conocía tierna, adorable y amorosa, ahora era una chica muy oscura sadica y muy violenta, yo vi como peleaba contra tsubasa, al verla pelear me di cuenta de que se había desecho de sus sentimientos de luz ahora tenia sentimientos muy oscuros, al ver la conclucion de la pelea vi a rise comiendo a tsubasa el le imploraba perdón pero ella no hacia caso le gustaba torturarlo lentamente, al ultimo ella mato a todos los inspectores en ese lugar y cuando vi que exagero fue cuando mato a una niña humana que paseaba por ese lugar, me enoje demasiado y trate de pararla diciendo le mis sentimientos pero no los escucho, siguió peleando pero yo al ultimo perdi la batalla y me desmaye y cuando me desperté ella había desaparecido, la empeze a buscar desde entonces y cuando por fin la encontré fue cuando te conoció en el distrito 20 hable con ella pero ella me dijo lo siguiente:_

_"si me seguiste desde nuestra batalla eres un completo loco, ya no soy la chica pequeña adorable de antes ahora soy completamente lo opuesto asi que no te entrometas en mi camino yomo"_

_Paso tiempo y me volvi a topar con ella pero ella se veía muy confundida con respecto a sus emociones le pregunte y lo que yo me espere que me dijera era un insulto pero no fue asi ella solo evitaba hablar de ese tema, después de eso empeze a seguirla y cuando por fin me di cuenta de por que estaba asi, era por que ella te amaba kaneki, ella te seguía y tu no lo veias, ella te tomo varias fotos antes de su cita, el dia en que se reunieron por primera ves, hable con ella y fue cuando me dijo que ya había encontrado a una persona especial y por esa misma persona especial dejaría sus malos pasos y trataría de cambiar a como era antes para poder vivir contigo felizmente_

_Al escuchar eso kaneki no lo podía a creer y empezó a decir_

_Eso es una vil mentira si me amaba entonces porque trato de comerme dímelo, yomo dímelo – empezó a ponerse muy furioso y en eso salió una gota de agua del ojo del peliblanco_

_Esta bien te dire – en eso el rostro cambio a uno muy pero muy serio – ella lo hizo para protegerte, lo se porque yo se lo pregunte cuando la salve del laboratorio del doctor kanou_

_Kaneki al escuchar esas palabras empezó a recordar como yomo había salvado a rise de la guarida del doctor kanou_

_Bien entonces dime donde se encuentra rize ahora mismo yomo ya que quiero saber si lo que me dices es verdad – decia kaneki muy serio_

_Si quieres saberlo habre esa puerta – decia yomo señalando una puerta de color rojo_

_Kaneki abrió la puerta y vio a rize amarrada con cadenas tanto sus manos como sus piernas y con su boca tapada con un trapo. Kaneki al verla empezó a acercarse a ella pero, ella por vergüenza no le daba la cara y el le empezaba a decir unas cuantas palabras_

_Es cierto que lo que me hicistes fue para protegerme – decia kaneki muy serio_

_Ella al escuchar esas palabras, le dio la cara a kaneki y empezó a llorar muy fuerte, las lagrimas que le salian eran de dolor y arrepentimiento ya que ella seguía amando a kaneki en el fondo de su corazón, ella le dio una señal a yomo para que le quitara el trapo de su boca y las cadenas de sus manos de lo cual yomo acepto ya que sabia que rise no tenia malas intenciones_

_Hola kaneki –kun – decia rize muy triste y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos – cambiaste mucho ahora te ves mas atractivo – decia mientras empezaba a acercarce_

_Que crees que haces porque te quieres acercar rise – decia muy furioso_

_Perdóname kaneki perdóname – decia con mas lagrimas en sus hojos_

_Quieres que te perdone por lo que me hiciste, tu no mereces ningún perdón rize – decia mas furioso_

_Por favor kaneki – kun no me digas cosas tan feas, yo te amo de verdad – decia muy triste_

_En verdad, me amas de verdad entonces porque trataste de comerme rize porque – decia ahora mas enojado_

_Fue para protegerte kaneki no quería que te pasara nada malo – decia rise muy triste_

_Para protegerme, para protegerme, de que rize, de que – decia en un tono de furia_

_Quieres saber entonces te lo dire – empezaba a secarse las lagrimas – antes de nuestra cita tuve una pelea con un miembro del aogiri, yo gane la pelea y el murió no sin antes decirme que todo lo que yo mas amaba seria destruido por ellos, cuando escuche eso me preocupe por ti y empeze a seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta cuando estábamos por mi zona quería decirte la verdad, pero tenia miedo de que tu me rechazaras y que me delataras ante las palomas, pero en eso sentí la presencia de un ghoul delos del aogiri pero no sabia quien era por eso trate de fingir que ibas a morir en mis manos para que asi se fueran del area pero la presencia solto los fierros arriba de nosotros lo cual hizo que casi muriera pero no fue a si, cuando desperté estaba en un contenedor pero no sabia en que lugar la sorpresa que me lleve es que era un humano el cual estaba acargo de mi regeneración_

_Entonces porque no me dijiste que eras un ghoul en ese momento – decia kaneki muy furioso_

_Ya te dije kaneki tenia miedo de que me dejaras o que delataras – decia rize empezando a llorar- ya que te amo y mas ahora que te lo puedo decir a la cara – decia rize tratando de abrazar a kaneki_

_Kaneki quedo muy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado y por solo ver a rize a los ojos sabia que era verdad, ella no mentia, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, el ahora lamentaba el no poder ayudarle pero en eso el le dijo_

_Rize te prometo que te ayudare a Salir en ese estado en el cual estas – decia ahora un poco triste_

_Es eso cierto kaneki – kun – decia rize sorprendida por lo que esucho de kaneki_

_Si te juro que te sacare de aquí pero primero quiero que te compongas estando con yomo por favor - decia ahora kaneki con una expresión de alegría_

_Esta bien kaneki –kun por ti aria cualquier cosa decia kaneki – decia muy feliz_

_Pero antes te tengo que decir algo – repentinamente cambio su tono de vos – no se como lo vas tomar pero – en eso rize quedo muy confusa_

_Que cosa kaneki que tratas de decirme – decia rize preocupada_

_La verdad rize es que y… yo estoy saliendo con alguien mas – decia kaneki cerrando los ojos_

_Al escuchar esas palabras rize sintió como un dolor empezaba a surgir en su interior, se sentía con ganas de llorar fuertemente lo cual hizo_

_Por favor kaneki dime que no es cierto – decia rize con muchas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

_Lo siento de verdad rize – decia kaneki aun con los ojos cerrados_

_Porque, porque siempre se me es arrebatado lo que mas amo – decia en susurros_

_Por favor rize perdóname – decia kaneki_

_En eso rize sintió algo calido y muy bonito, era un abrazo de parte de kaneki, sentía como los fuertes y bien formados brazos de kaneki le rodeaban su cintura_

_Ka..kaneki – kun – decia rise mientras correspondía al abrazo_

_Rize perdóname, te juzgue mal y ahora que se la verdad también tratare de protegerte asi que escuchame, quiero que obedezcas a lo que te dige – decia kaneki al oído de rise_

_Yo no debería de perdonarte tu eres el que debería perdonarme kaneki – kun, pero aun asi no oiste lo que te dije yo por ti haría cualquier cosa – decia muy tiernamente rise_

_Gracias rise por hacerme caso y también te perdono – decia kaneki muy feliz_

_Pero prométeme algo kaneki – decia rize ahora muy feliz_

_Que cosa rize – decia kaneki un poco confuso_

_Quiero que me prometas que cuando me vaya de aquí me dejaras ir a vivir contigo y con tu novia – decia rize con una sonrisa_

_Por que quieres irte a vivir conmigo y con mi novia rize y además como sabes que vivo con mi novia – decia kaneki un poco confundido_

_Pues eso me lo dijo un pajarito – decia mientras miraba a yomo el cual no le daba la cara a kaneki por vergüenza – y lo otro es porque quiero presentarme como tu amante kaneki – kun – decia rize mientras le daba una sonrisa a kaneki_

_Qu. . que cosa – decia kaneki muy confundido_

_Si lo que escuchaste quiero decirle que soy tu amante para competir por tu amor kaneki – kun – decia rize todavía con la sonrisa_

_Ahora en que me meti – pensaba kaneki – bueno ya veremos después ese tema – decia kaneki un poco nervioso por esa petición_

_Después de eso kaneki dejo a rize la cual por llorar tanto y no poder comer carne humana cayo en un profundo sueño y siguió platicando con yomo_

_Kaneki se que has venido por otra cosa también – decia yomo_

_Asi se me olvidaba, quería pedirte que me aconsejaras como pedir el empleo al señor yoshimura en el trabajo el cual tu haces_

_Tu solo dile que yo te nesecito para los trabajos y asi te dara el empleo – decia yomo un poco feliz – me pone contento que tendre compañía en mi trabajo – decia yomo mostrando una sonrisa_

_Keneki al ver la sonrisa que do sorprendido ya que yomo casi no mostraban ninguna muestra de sentimientos_

_Igual a mi me da gusto trabajar contigo – decia kaneki igual de feliz como yomo_

_Fin del recuerdo 1_

A ya paso una semana desde que hable con yomo y rise – decia kaneki mientras veía el techo – pero también no me olvido de cómo disolví la pandilla- decia keneki mientras empezaba a recordar nuevamente +

_Recuerdo 2_

_Se encontraba kaneki en la sala donde hacían las conferencias de la pandilla, el cito a todos para darles una noticia, en eso llegaban banjou y tsukiyima a la sala junto con hinami y los otros integrantes de la pandilla y kaneki empezó hablar_

_Por favor siéntense todos – decia kaneki muy serio_

_Al escuchar las palabras de kaneki todos se sentaron y banjou tenia una gran duda la cual pregunto_

_Kaneki, porque nos citaste a todos hoy a una conferencia – decia banjou muy confundido_

_Bueno verán – decia kaneki muy serio – he pensado últimamente y he tomado una decisión en que hacer con la pandilla – decia kaneki cerrando los ojos_

_Que decisión tomaste onii – chan – decia hinami la cual al igual que banjou estaba muy confundida_

_Bueno la verdad, la decisión que tome es que yo desharé la pandilla – decia kaneki mas serio que nunca_

_Banjou no tomo bien esa decisión y empezó a hablar_

_Porque kaneki, porque quieres deshacer la pandilla – decia un poco molesto_

_Bueno la desharé ya que quiero que ustedes tengan una vida sin ningún peligro – kaneki solo respondio eso_

_Sin ningún peligro kaneki – decia ahora tsukiyima_

_Eso es una tontería kaneki los ghouls siempre estaremos en peligro que no lo entiendes – decia ahora banjou muy molesto_

_Creo no comprendes banjou – decia kaneki – lo que yo quiero es protegerles a ustedes ya que si seguimos con esto de la pandilla tarde o temprano nos atraparan las palomas – decia kaneki serio con los ojos cerrados_

_Que entonces que será de nosotros kaneki, sin ningun guía podremos morir mas rápido – decia banjou todavía molesto_

_Por eso dejame terminar banjou – decia kaneki todavía con los ojos cerrados – se que estarán en peligro sin ningún guía, es por eso que quiero que vengan conmigo de vuelta al distrito 20 y que trabajen como camareros en el café de anteiku – decia kaneki abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa_

_Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los de la sala y se que daron mudos, en eso alguien empezó a hablar_

_Enserio kaneki – decia tsukiyama_

_Lo siento tsukiyama pero tu te no podras entrar a anteiku eres muy peligroso y todavía te tengo un poco de desconfianza – decia kaneki un poco deprimido – pero quiero que sigas siendo mi escudo en las situaciones peligrosas- decia kaneki dandole la mano a tsukiyima_

_Como tu lo desees kaneki – decia tsukiyima igual dandole la mano para tener un apretón de manos como camaradas_

_Y que pasara conmigo onii –chan – decia hinami muy preocupada_

_Pues tu vivirás conmigo y con touka - decia kaneki dándole una sonrisa_

_Todos de nuevo quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo kaneki_

_Como que contigo y touka onii chan – decia hinami cambiando de preocupada a confusa_

_A se me había olvidado decirles – decia kaneki – ahora mismo estoy saliendo con touka – decia con una sonrisa de nerviosismo por no saber como lo tomarían sus compañeros_

_Que enserio onii – chan – decia hinami ahora muy feliz – que bien ahora podremos vivir mas juntos que antes – decia hinami mientras abrazaba a kaneki_

_Enserio felicidades kaneki espero que seas muy feliz kaneki – decia banjou muy contento por ver que kaneki había encontrado a alguien especial_

_Entonces que, aceptan mi decisión – decia kaneki viendo a todos_

_Por mi no hay problema – decia tsukiyima_

_Por mi tampoco onii – chan – decia muy alegre por que sabia que iba a vivir ahora con las dos personas que mas quería_

_Y tu banjou – decia kaneki_

_Pues si ellos aceptan yo también – decia banjou ahora mas contento_

_Y ustedes – les decia kaneki a los subordinados de banjou_

_Pues si tu y banjou dicen que si, nosotros también aceptaremos – decían con un tono alegre_

_en eso banjou se acordo de algo _

_Pero y tu kaneki seguiras estudiando supongo no – decia banjou_

_Si no te preocupes banjou estudiare – decia dandole una sonrisa_

_Y que trabajo tendras kaneki – volvió a preguntar banjou – supongo que también trabajaras como nosotros - decia banjou un poco dudoso_

_Lo siento banjou pero no trabajare como vosotros yo trabajare como yomo, además ya me dieron el trabajo y me dijeron que empiezo dentro de un mes – decia kaneki todavía con su sonrisa_

_Y cuando paso eso – decia banjou todavía con duda_

_Bueno antier fui a ver a yomo por lo del trabajo y ayer se lo fui a pedir a el señor yoshimura el acepto rápidamente y lo vi contento por mi regreso y fue el que me dijo que fueran a trabajar a anteiku – les decia a todos muy feliz_

_Después de eso todos empezaron una buena conversación recordando como se hizo la pandilla y vieron como iba terminando, al principio se pusieron tristes ya que no querían deshacer la pandilla pero viéndolo en otra perspectiva también era bueno ya que asi podrían vivir mejor. Al final kaneki junto con hinami la cual había empacado todas sus cosas dejaron el escondite ya que ahora vivirían con touka mientras que los otros pensaban en como le pedirían alojamiento al seño yoshimura, mientras que tsukiyama se fue a su segundo escondite el cual era muy elegante al igual que el_

_Final del recuerdo 2_

Han pasado muchas cosas – decia el peliblanco cerrando los ojos

En eso el escuchaba como habrían la puerta y escucho la vos de las dos chicas que vivian con el

Kaneki ya llegamos – decia touka la cual traia una bolsa con tres paquetes

Hola onii –chan – decia hinami saltando para abrazar a kaneki

Hola hinami les fue bien en el viaje a la cafetería – decia kaneki terminando el abrazo

Si nos fue muy bien – contesto touka - y tu ya estas estudiando verdad – decia touka

Si no te preocupes touka, mi examen sera la próxima semana y si lo paso el dia siguiente al examen podre regresar a la universidad – decia kaneki con una sonrisa

Enserio que bien onii – chan – decia muy alegre hinami

Y por que tan contento kaneki – decia touka viendo a kaneki

En eso kaneki jalo a touka del brazo y la acurruco en su pecho abrazándola

Pues como no voy a estar contento si tengo a la mejor chica a mi lado junto con mi mejor hermanita – decia kaneki mientra abrazaba a touka y en eso hinami también se metió al abrazo hinami

Lo dices enserio onii – chan – decia muy feliz hinami

Si y muy enserio – decia muy alegre el peliblanco

Este acto hizo que touka se sonrojara como un tomate y en eso ella dijo

T.. tonto no me jales asi me asustaste – decia touka muy sonrojada

Perdona touka – en eso le dio un beso en la mejilla – es que solo con estar con ustedes pareciera que pudiera vivir mil años – decia kaneki mientras le daba un segundo bezo a touka en la mejilla

Que tierno eres onii – chan – decia hinami

Verdad – decia kaneki mientras las apretaba en el abrazo

Kaneki no me dejas repirar – decia touka

En eso el abrazo termino con un kaneki muy contento, una touka muy sonrojada y feliz al escuchar las palabras de kaneki y una hinami demasiado alegre porque se sentía de nuevo en una familia

Pero por otro lado un inspector ghoul empezó a hacer una invetigacion de su batalla contra el titiritero y lo que se encontró en medio de la busqueda fue lo que mas le sorprendió en su vida.

Notas

Hola les comunico que este arco abarcara mas o menos d capitulos los cuales trataran sobre las revelaciones de algunos personajes, y por otro lado les informo que estare trabajando en un nuevo fic que será del manga de kenichi por si les gusta ese manga espero que lo disfruten cuando lo publique será a si como un capitulo y si les gusta le seguire con la historia del fic de kenichi. tambien les agradesco a los lectores que leen este fic por sus comentarios en los anteriores capítulos gracias y que tengan buen dia


	4. Chapter 4

Era de noche y Amon kotaro se encontraba investigando en secreto en una habitación oscura de la central del ccg, ya que vio algo raro después de llevarse al titiritero al laboratorio de creadores de quinques, lo que vio fue una cadena con la palabra jefe y observo que le había pertenecido a un investigador ghoul, es por eso que el se había metido en los archivos secretos del ccg para saber si había alguien que se conectara con la persona con el seudónimo de jefe, en eso el sintió que alguien se acercaba y tan rápido como pudo guardo varios archivos en su maletín y se salió de la central ya que si sabían que estaba investigando en los archivos mas intimos con lo que concierne a los antiguos investigadores seria despedido, tan rápido como llego al apartamento de akira el cual al parecer estaba vacio, en eso paso rápido a su habitación y se puso en el escritorio de la habitación y empezó a leer los archivos

_Archivo 1_

_Especie: ghoul_

_Kagune: koukaku_

_Seudónimo: gusano_

_Clase: ss_

_Caso: cerrado_

_Anotaciones del inspector matsumoto:_

_Gusano fue un ghoul muy difícil de tratar ya que por su nivel fue muy duro de enfrentar, por suerte contamos con la ayuda del ¨jefe¨ del ccg en esa ocasión, no sabríamos que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado_

_Tan pronto como amon comenzó a leer quedo sor prendido por que era la prime ves que es cuchaba hablar del ¨jefe¨ y al ver la fecha del archivo decia:_

_11/04/1980 – esa era su fecha exacta_

_Amon quedo atónito al ver imágenes del caso, el cada ves que las veía no lo podía creer la imagen del ¨jefe¨ era mas o menos como la de el, el siguió leyendo mas archivos_

_Archivo 2_

_Especie: ghoul_

_Kagune: ukaku_

_Seudónimo: sombra_

_Clase: sss_

_Caso: cerrado_

_Anotaciones del inspector tatsuya:_

_Hoy fue la batalla mas difícil en mi carrera de inspector se perdieron muchos hombres, pero valio la pena sombra el ghoul a abandonado este mundo, pero lo que no puedo creer mas es que el ¨jefe¨ otra ves ayudara en el caso, ya que solo toma los casos que se cree que son de su nivel. Fecha 28/02/1983_

Amon otra ves al leer lo que comentaban del ¨jefe¨ veía muchas fotos de ese inspector y cada ves que las veía era como si el de las fotos fuera el, amon leia y leia los archivos hasta que leyó uno que lo dejo completamente sorprendido y el que leyó fue el único que hizo el ¨jefe¨

_Archivo 235_

_Especie:?_

_Kagune:?_

_Seudónimo: rey de un ojo_

_Clase: sss_

_Caso: sin solución_

_Anotaciones del inspector hana alias el ¨jefe¨:_

_Hoy ha sido un dia muy triste para mi y todos los del ccg nuestro director de la organización a muerto y no pude salvarlo de las manos del rey de un ojo, también aunque su partida fue dolorosa me siento todo destrozado al saber que mi hijo se me fue arrebatado en la sala de recién nacidos , ahora no se en que lugar este pero se que lo encontrare no importa si tengo que matar incluso a mis compañeros, juro que lo encontrare y si alguien esta leyendo esto en el futuro quiero que continue con mi investigación ya que no quiero que a ya sido en vano todo lo que he hecho. Fecha 29/06/88_

Amon al ver la fecha vio que era la misma fecha en la que le dijeron que fue abandonado en la iglesia. Esto era mucha coincidencia para ser verdad amon el chico que fue criado en una iglesia por un sacerdote que resulto ser un ghoul se dio cuenta que el podría ser el hijo de ese inspector y entonces empezó a buscar mas datos sobre el jefe pero cuando vio no tenia mas archivos y pocas fotos del inspector hina.

Mas tarde esa misma noche se encontraba en la regadera mientras pensaba todavía en ese inspector, ya que al poco tiempo de saber de el se volvió como su ídolo y pensó que tal ves akira sabria algo del jefe, asi que terminando de salir de la regadera se cambio y fue a su habitación donde estaba akira acostada en su cama

En eso el se acerco a su novia y le dijo

Akira te puedo preguntar algo – decia serio

Si lo que quieras – decia akira con una sonrisa

Bueno veras descubrí algo importante y quiero saber si tu sabes algo al respecto – decia con los ojos cerrados

De que hablas – decia confundida

Sabes algo del inspector llamado al que le decían jefe – decia un poco mas serio

Porque quieres saber – decia sorprendida

Solo quiero ver si sabes algo sobre el – decia mas serio

en eso akira empezó a recordar, y al momento de recordar se sorprendió, salto de la cama y fue directo a un cajón de su tocador, lo habrio y saco una foto, en eso ella se lo mostro a amon

Te refieres a el – decia sorprendia

Si y además porque tienes esa foto – decia también sorprendido

Mi padre me la dio ya que fue la primera foto de mi padre en el ccg, fue el subordinado del inspector al que llamaban jefe – decia akira viendo la foto

Es enserio akira – decia mas sorprendido por lo que había oído

Si lo digo enserio, pero además como te enteraste de el – decia ella asombrada

Bueno veras, yo encontré esto en un bolsillo del titiritero – decia amon sacando de su pantalón la cadena del jefe

Su cadena – decia asombrada

Pero también tengo esto – decia amon mostrándole los archivos a akira

Que es eso – se acerco a el y tomo los archivos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta – porque tienes esto, están prohibidos estas archivos – decia un poco enojada

Porque quería saber si había un inspector con ese seudónimo y me di cuenta que si además lee este – decia dándole el archivo 235

Ella lo empezó a leer y se dio cuenta que la fecha era la misma ala de cuando habían abandonado a amon

Amon esto tiene muchas coincidencias contigo – decia todavía asombrada

Ya lo se por eso quiero asegurarme si tal ves soy el hijo del jefe – decia cambiando su expresión a una mas feliz – sabes donde esta – decia algo contento

Lo siento amon pero el jefe desapareció 2 años después de esa misión me dijo mi padre – decia cerrando los ojos

¡Queeeee! – dijo amon

Si lo que escuchastes amon, lo siento – decia akira con poco de tristeza – pero mi padre me dijo que el trato de buscarlo muchas veces pero cuando pensó que lo había encontrado no era asi, el siempre escapaba antes de que mi padre fuese a su escondite, mi padre lo busco por tre años pero no dio con el, pero en su ultima búsqueda encontró una carta tirada en el piso de una fabrica abandonada a la que el fue a buscar a el jefe – en eso va de nuevo va al cajón de donde saco la foto y saco un sobre – es esta toma, yo no la he leído, solo mi padre la leyó – decia entregándole el sobre a amon

Amon al agarrar el sobre se puso impaciente y abrió el sobre muy rápido, en eso el saco una carta y la leyó

_Para mi subordinado mado:_

_En estos cinco años hice que mi mujer abandonara el país y se cambiara el nombre a Elisabeth archibald la hice hacer eso ya que no me gustaría que la interrogara el ccg, solo a ti por ser mi subordinado te dire su paradero ella esta en europa, en Inglaterra en la ciudad de Hampshire, te digo esto ya que tu eres parte de mi familia ahora y te tengo mucha confianza. también en estos cinco años que he estado fuera del ccg descubrí en donde se encuentra mi hijo perdido, esta en una iglesia, siempre lo veo de lejos y veo que es un niño muy callado y tranquilo, pero hay algo que me impacienta y es el sacerdote de esa iglesia, siento como si el no fuera un humano y he notado sus síntomas, ya que casi nunca come con los niños de la iglesia, dejando eso de lado también en el transcurso de estos cinco años he descubierto algo horrible, el nuevo jefe del ccg a estado experimentado con ghouls muy cruelmente, ya que hace un mes descubri que trabaja en algo, es casi como una fusión de especies de humanos y ghouls, pero hasta ahora sus experimentos han sido puros fracasos, por eso te pido mado que ya no confies mas en el ccg ya que esta lleno de mentiras y también que protejas a mi querido hijo y cuando sea el momento necesario quiero que le des esta carta para que sepa quien es su padre y en donde esta su madre_

_Atentamente_

_Hana_

Amon tras leer esto se dio cuenta de lo que suponía si era verdad, el ya conocía quienes eran sus padres ahora, el decidió guardar la carta de nuevo en el sobre pero este se había caído, y cuando lo recogió vio que había algo mas en ese sobre y cuando saco lo que tenia el sobre vio que era una foto de su padre junto con su madre embarazada de el y vio que tenia algo escrito en ella

_Para mi querido amon:_

_Si estas leyendo esto hijo sabre que mado habrá cumplido con su promesa. Hijo mio quiero que sepas que yo y tu madre te queremos y te prometo que algún dia nos veremos e iremos a ver a tu madre, se que no estuvimos en tu niñez, que no te vimos en tu primer en la escuela o en tu primer baile o no estuvimos en tus graduaciones, por eso quiero que nos perdones por haber sido descuidados en perderte, quiero que nos perdones por muchas cosas hijo por eso para encontrarme quiero que vayas al ccg y que bajes en el elevador al ultimo piso, y vallas a la esquina que tiene palabras revueltas eso es un tipo de acertijo y cuando lo resuelvas quiero que vayas a donde se te indica en el acetijo y comiences con mi búsqueda yo no estare lejos de ti y cuando veas donde estoy hablaremos de la verdad de porque desaparecí_

_Te quiere atentamente tu padre_

Amon al leer todo lo que contenía la foto empezó a llorar ya que averiguo que sus padres estaban vivos y que lo estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos en algún lugar. El rápidamente hizo caso a la indicación de su padre y rápidamente se puso su ropa y llevo consigo un portafolio. Akira por otro lado estaba sorprendida por como cambio su actitud amon por eso decidió leer la carta y la foto ella al igual que amon derramo unas cuantas lagrimas ya que se sentía feliz por amon al descubrir que sus padres aun vivian, por eso ella tomo empezó a pensar y también se cambio rápido lo cual sorprendió a amon y también lo puso nervioso

Por que te cambias – dijo amon sintiendo vergüenza ya que se cambiaba enfrente de el

Que no es obvio voy a ayudarte amor – decia akira muy decidida

No claro que no, no te pondré en peligro otra ves – decia ahora serio

Porque no, al igual que tu soy un investigador ghoul – decia viéndolo a los ojos – además no me gustaría que nada malo te pasara amon – decia con un rostro de preocupación

Esta bien pero después de que resolvamos el acertijo no podre garantizar nuestro bienestar – decia aceptando la ayuda de akira

Gracias amor – en eso ella le da un corto beso en los labios a amon – entonces hay que ir al ultimo piso de las oficinas – decia akira

Esta bien vamos – decia amon saliendo junto con akira del apartamento

Poco tiempo mas tarde se encontraban caminando muy normalmente por la calle para asi no llamar la atención pero en eso un suceso que lo cambio todo paso, al lado de ellos paso otra pareja la cual integraba el peliblanco con una peluca, amon no reconoció al peliblanco por que el traia la peluca, en eso un choque de hombros hizo que se miraran a la cara, amon sintió en ese momento que ya lo había visto en algún lugar también el peliblanco reacciono al ver el rostro de amon ambos quedaron sorprendidos y un poco congelados al verse

Dis... disculpe – decia amon muy sorprendido

N..no discúlpame a mi no te vi – decia kaneki igual de sorprendido

En eso una chica de cabellos largos dijo

Sucede algo amor – decia touka por no saber lo que pasaba

No nada – decia kaneki

Touka al ver la cara de la persona con la que había chocado kaneki se sorprendió

Que pero que hace el aquí – decia touka en su mente – espero que descubra quienes somos – todavía decia touka en su mente

También otra mujer se percato del choque

Que sucede amor – decia akira al no saber lo que pasaba

N.. no nada akira – decia amon

Entonces porque te quedas parado tenemos que ir rápido – decia akira

Es… esta bien vamos – dijo mientras apresuraban sus pasos

Al poco tiempo de alejarse las parejas, ellos habían quedado sorprendidos al encontrarse asi de manera imprevista, amon antes llegar a la base del ccg comenzo analizar el rasgo del chico con el que se había topado y vio que tenía los mismos rasgos que ojo parchado y en ese momento se dio cuenta

Ojo parchado , eras tu – susurro amon

El no podía perder el tiempo con ojo parchado ya que ahora tenía otra misión la cual era resolver en que lugar se hallaba su padre y su madre. Pronto al entrar al edificio se dio cuenta que había pocos investigadores lo cual para el fue un beneficio.

Amor tenemos que ser discretos para que no sepan que estamos haciendo – decia akira

Si es cierto ya que aunque sean pocos no podemos dejar que nos descubran – decia amon un poco serio

Ambos esperaban a que el elevador no llevara a ninguna persona y que ninguna persona subiera con ellos, llego el momento que ambos esperaban y era un elevador vacio, ellos entraron y presionaron el botón del ultimo piso el cual era como una bodega al ya estar en el ultimo piso empezaron a buscar el acertijo pero no había nada escrito en ninguna esquina, amon empezó a checar detalladamente cada esquina y no había nada solo había esquinas con mucho polvo

Que pero porque no esta el acertijo – decia amon casi desesperándose

Tranquilo amor se paciente y veras que lo encontraremos – decia akira tranquilizando a amon

Esta bien akira, hay que buscarlo de nuevo – decia amon un poco mas tranquilo

Paso alrededor de una media hora y no habían encontrado nada de lo que buscaban

Maldita sea aqui no hay nada – decia un amon muy enojado

Tranquilo amon – decia akira

Como quieres que este tranquilo si hemos buscado por casi una hora y no hemos obtenido el acertijo – decia amon mas enojado

En eso akira recordó algo que su papa le dijo antes de morir

Amon creo que ya se porque no hay nada aquí – decia akira sacando algo de su bolso

Que es eso? – decia amon un poco sorprendido

Me lo dio mi papa cuando entre a la academia de preparación para ser investigador, me dijo que algún dia me serviría de algo y creo que se refería a este momento – decia akira sacando una especie de lámpara

Es solo una lámpara – decia amon un poco decepcionado

No es solo una lámpara ordinaria – decia presionando un botón el cual hacia que la luz de la lámpara se tornara un poco oscura

Que estas haciendo – decia amon sin entender

Solo cállate y observa – decia akira mirando una esquina, y en eso vio letras – bingo – decia satisfecha – esta aquí amon – decia akira llamando a amon

Que encontraste akira - decia amon

Esto mira, ve esto – decia akira señalando la esquina

En eso la luz oscura de la lámpara empezaba a mostrar unas letras

Que dice amon – decia akira

No lo se, prestame tu lámpara para ver mejor – decia amon agarrando la lámpara

Esta bien toma – decia akira entregándole la lámpara

En eso en la pared empezaba a verse las letras más claramente y en eso amon se dio cuenta de lo que decia

Asi que este es el acertijo que dejo mi padre – decia amon satisfecho por encontrar el acertijo

Y que dice amon – decia akira ya impaciente pos saber lo que decia

Espera akira, mejor dame algo en que escribir – decia amon

Esta bien – decia akira entregándole un cuaderno de notas

gracias – decia amon tomando el cuaderno

amon no tardo en copiar el acertijo y al terminar de copiarlo se paro

akira creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – decia amon guardando todo en la bolsa de akira

porque lo dices amon – decia akira

porque no es bueno estar aquí para resolverlo, ya que si lo hacemos aquí podríamos alertar a los que todavía buscan a mi padre – decia serio

esta bien – decia akira aceptando la decisión de amon

en eso el elevador empezó a moverse y de el salieron dos personas desconocidas, amon por otro lado al ver que ellos llegaban se fue a esconder junto con akira mientras escuchaban la conversación

y dime han encontrado algo con respecto al ex investigador hana – decia una voz desconocida

no aun no pero – decia otra voz desconocida

pero que – decia la primera voz

pero he checado los archivos clasificados y he visto que faltan unos cuantos señor tanaka – decia la segunda vos

que, pero como fujiwara – decia el señor tanaka

bueno esto es lo que se, todos los archivos que fueron tomados tenian relación con el invetigador ghoul hina – decia fujiwara

quiero que revisen las cámaras de seguridad y vean quienes han estado en la sala de archivos clasificados y atrapen al saco esos archivos – decia el señor tanaka

si señor tanaka – decia fujiwara haciendo una reverencia

ambos salieron del cuarto y subieron por el elevador. Por otro lado amon rápidamente salió de su escondite junto con akira

que tan malo es lo que hizo tu padre para que lo estén buscando – decia akira muy sorprendida

no lo se pero es mejor como le dijo mi padre a tu padre por la carta que no confiemos de ahora en adelante en todas las personas del ccg – decia amon con un rostro serio

si es cierto, pero ahora que aremos – decia akira preguntándole a amon

que no es obvio resolveremos el acertijo que me dejo mi padre – decia amon caminando hasta el elevador

ambos esperaron un poco de tiempo y después subieron al elevador y llegaron a la planta principal y salieron como si nada del edificio del ccg.

Tiempo mas tarde llegaron a su apartamento y empezaron a leer el acertijo que decia

_En un lugar oscuro donde se lee __tranquilamente_

_Con dos cerezos a su lado callendo siempre en verano_

_Se encuentra un gran hombre con mucho honor y que nunca muere_

_Solo el paciente y con mente abierta llegara y moverá lo _

_Que solo el hombre de honor __movería_

Amon y akira empezaron a pensar a que lugar se refería el acertijo, paso alrededor de una hora y no sabían que lugar era hasta que amon recordó algo en ese momento

Es…. Es…. Es la antigua bodega del parque del distrito 20 pero como – decia amon sorprendido

A que te refieres amon – decia akira sorprendida

Cuando era un niño el sacerdote que era el encargado de cuidarme me llevo al parque del distrito 20 y en la bodega vi a un hombre en mal estado yo no sabia que hacer a si que fui por el sacerdote para que lo ayudara pero cuando regrese con la ayuda ya no estaba, tal ves ese era mi padre – decia amon sin poder creerlo

Que, entonces si es asi tendremos que ir al distrito 20 pero como no es una orden directa del ccg nos meteremos en problemas – decia akira un poco nerviosa

Creo que es mejor que haga lo mismo que hizo mi padre – decia amon muy serio

Que vas a ser – decia akira un poco preocupada

Renunciare al ccg – decia amon muy serio y decidido

Continuara

Hola les habla pbgg diciéndoles que gracias por sus comentarios, ya que me hace feliz ver que les guste mi trabajo, gracias les agradesco mucho espero que les siga gustando mi fic y espero que lean el fic de kenichi que estoy por subir


	5. Chapter 5

Amon al decir su decisión ante akira, no se retractaba de nada ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero esta decisión no le gusto para nada a akira la cual al inicio estaba sorprendida

Que, como que vas a dejar el ccg amon – decía akira muy sorprendida

Si como escuchaste akira – decía amon muy serio – dejare el ccg, pero esta ves no lo hare como lo hizo mi padre ya que yo traeré conmigo a la mujer que amo – decía amon con mucha decisión

Akira al escuchar quedo muy sorprendida y también muy sonrojada ya que nunca espero que amon dijera eso.

L… lo dices enserio amon – decía muy sonrojada

Si como lo escuchaste akira, yo te llevare conmigo ya que así podre cuidar mejor a la persona que mas amo – decía acercándosele

Amon al terminar de hablar recibió inesperadamente, un beso en los labios, de parte de akira, y el al recibirlo lo intensifico tanto que casi terminaban ahogados.

Te amo, te amo amon, pero prométeme que no dejaras que nos pase nada malo – decía akira un poco preocupada después de terminar el beso

No te preocupes akira, conmigo estarás a salvo así que no tienes por que inquietarte – decía amon dándole otro beso en los labios a akira

Esta bien creeré en ti amon – decía akira mientras se besaban tan intensamente

Después de dos horas ambos dormían tranquilamente el uno junto del otro, pero en eso amon se despertaba sin razón aparente, al ver que no se podía dormir otra vez, decidió salirse de la cama cuidadosamente sin despertara akira.

Dios que me pasa, porque no puedo dormir – decía amon caminando en círculos cerca de la ventana del apartamento

Mientras el estaba caminando en círculos, vio algo raro por la ventana, lo cual era la silueta de un hombre en con sombrero, el pronto capto lo que pasaba

No puede ser nos están siguiendo?– decía amon un poco alarmado – eso quiere decir que nos descubrieron – decía mas alarmado

La silueta no tardo en darse cuenta de que amon ya lo había reconocido así que decidió dejar el lugar. Amon no pudo dormir en toda la noche, ya que seguía vigilando para saber si no había más hombres cerca de su apartamento, en eso el escucho que tocaban la puerta de su apartamento.

Quien es – decía amon un poco serio

Amon veía que no contestaba nadie pero seguían tocando la puerta lo cual lo hizo ponerse mas serio

No le abriré hasta que no me diga quien es – decía muy serio

En eso se escucho la vos de un chico

Buenos días señor amon – decía la vos de un chico muy joven

Quien eres – decía amon recargado sobre su puerta

Me llamo nagachika hideyoshi – decía el joven muchacho

En eso amon abrió la puerta, y vio a un chico de cabellos rubios de ojos marrones parado enfrente de el

Quien eres – decia amon ahora un poco confundido, porque nunca había visto a ese chico

Como le respondí apenas, me llamo nagachika hideyoshi y soy un estudiante universitario y para ser mas sincero fui el que les dio la ubicación del aogiri antes – decía nagachika un poco nervioso

Que fuiste tu – decía amon sin poderlo creer

Si señor amon, yo fui el que les dio la ubicación en el incidente del aogiri en el distrito 11 – decía ahora un poco serio

Sigo sin creerte, si de verdad fuiste tu demuéstramelo – decía amon muy serio

Entonces creo que mejor debería de seguirme – decía nagachika – pero será mejor que sea mas discreto señor amon – decía dándole la espalda mientras se iba caminando

Amon todavía no lo podía creer, ya que como era posible que un chico tan joven pudiera encontrar la base del aogiri, pero no le quedo de otra que seguirlo, no sin antes dejar una nota a su novia en la cama.

El alcanzo a nagachika muy rápido y continuaron caminado hasta llegar al apartamento de este. En eso nagachika abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejo pasar a amon.

Perdón por el desorden – decía nagachika mientras cerraba su apartamento

Amon quedo sorprendido cuando entro al apartamento ya que vio un gran mural en la pared echo de fotos de los acontecimientos del distrito 11.

Esas pruebas son suficientes – decía nagachika un poco contento por su trabajo

Entonces si fuiste tu – decía amon muy asombrado

Así es, así es – decía nagachika alagándose así mismo

Bueno entonces dime, porque me andabas buscando – decía amon cambiando a un tono serio

Bueno veras, mi mejor amigo desapareció hace unos meses y quiero encontrarlo, así que pensé que usted me podría ayudar – decía Nagachika dándole una mirada seria

Pero porque viniste hacia mi – le preguntaba amon

Bueno fui a su base para preguntar por si había algún inspector que sobresalió en la operación del distrito 11 – decía nagachika – entonces me recomendaron a usted, me dieron su dirección y así es como lo vine a buscar – decía nagachika mientras terminaba de hablar

Entonces nagachika, para que dijiste que querías mi ayuda – decía amon

Como le dije antes, quiero que me ayude a buscar a mi mejor amigo que desapareció hace unos cuantos meses – decía nagachika volviendo a mencionar la causa del porque lo busco – entonces me ayudaras amon – decía nagachika

Si por supuesto, tienes mi ayuda – decía amon dándole la mano – y cuando empezamos – decía amon

De una ves no hay que perder tiempo – decía poniéndose un poco serio

Lo siento en estos momentos estoy ocupado por un asunto – decía amon un poco serio

En que?, si quieres te puedo ayudar – decía nagachika ofreciéndose

Lo siento pero esto es clasificado – decía mas serio

Vale te propongo algo yo te ayudo a ti en ese asunto que tienes y mientras lo hacemos investigamos donde esta mi amigo – decía nagachika un poco feliz

Porque quieres ayudarme – decía amon un poco confundido

Porque así no tendrás problemas con las personas que te siguen – decía nagachika ahora muy serio

Como sabes que me están siguiendo – decía amon muy sorprendido

Digamos que ayer los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro – y también se lo del acertijo – decía todavía con la sonrisa – yo lo resolví en menos de 5 minutos – decía orgulloso de si mismo

Que, como nos seguiste y supiste de todo eso – decía amon mas asombrado

Fue sencillo, al saber su dirección cheque sus actividades diarias cada día y cuando salió ese día sabia que algo pasaba y los seguí, también vi que paso junto a un chico aunque no lo distinguí bien, al ver que rutas tomaban sabia a que lugar irían así que tome un atajo y llegue mas rápido que ustedes, cuando vi que entraron al elevador vi que su mano indicaba como en todos los elevadores el ultimo piso o mejor dicho el almacén, rápidamente corrí por las escaleras y me escabullí por un orificio de ventilación que iba directo al almacén, cuando llegue al almacén vi que en la pared del almacén estaba siendo alumbrada por una lámpara y rápidamente escuche lo que decía tu acertijo, y por ultimo Salí como si nada hubiera pasado por el ducto de ventilación – nagachika termino de explicar y cuando vio a amon vio que el estaba completamente sorprendido de lo que hizo nagachika

Y que vas hacer con esa información – decía amon muy serio

No le are nada, no te preocupes no soy un simplón lo único que te pido es que me dejes ayudarte para que me ayudes – decía nagachika ahora con mucha dedicación

Pero también como puedes hacer para que dejen de seguirme – decía amon todavía serio

Eso es sencillo ya que yo soy el que te estaba siguiendo – decía nagachika muy serio

Que, entonces no te envió el ccg – decía amon muy sorprendió

No, así que ahora que sabes toda la verdad me dejaras trabajar contigo también –decía poniéndose las manos en la nuca

Si pero tengo que decirte una cosa – decía cerrando sus ojos – renunciare al ccg en estos días así que no garantizo tu protección nagachika – decía muy serio

Eso no me importa se cuidarme solo y una cosa mas dime hide por favor ya que no me gusta que me llamen nagachika – empezaba a sentarse en su sillón

Esta bien hide, entonces aceptare tu ayuda – decía amon satisfecho por lo que había oído – entonces empecemos con la investigación de ambos – decía saliendo del apartamento

Okey – decía hide contento

Hide junto con amon regresaron al lugar de donde partieron, al llegar amon abrió la puerta y vio que akira ya estaba investigando de nuevo

Akira, te quiero presentar a alguien – decía amon entrando al apartamento

A quien? – decia dudosa

Mira te presento a nagachika hideyoshi – decía amon señalando le – es un universitario y fue el que nos dio información del aogiri en el ataque al distrito 11 y además nos ayudara en nuestra investigación y nosotros le ayudaremos a el – decía muy serio

Mucho gusto, me llamo akira mado – decía akira muy seria

El gusto es todo mío Akira – decía hide al ver lo hermosa que era akira

Oye amon me permites un momento – le decía akira en el oído de amon

Que cosa akira – decía amon con mucha duda

Ven con migo – decía akira toda seria – nos permites un momento – le decía akira a hide

Si po… por supuesto – decía nagachika un poco desconcertado por que no sabia lo que ella iba a hacer

Akira llevo a amon a su habitación para que así hablar sobre lo del trabajo junto con nagachika

Amon estas loco podría se un agente del ccg – decía akira un poco furiosa

Akira eso no es cierto ya lo cheque yo también y si es un estudiante universitario común y corriente – decía amon muy serio

Y si no checaste bien – decía todavía enojada

Akira recuerda que cuando estamos en misiones las investigo afondo es por eso que también lo investigue a el cuando hablábamos – decía amon todavía serio

Ya lo se pero, que tal si nos traiciona – decía akira mas calmada

No sucederá, el no viene con esas intenciones lo vi en sus ojos – decía amon

Bueno, si tu confías en el yo confiare en el también – decía akira aceptando

Entonces si lo aceptaras como nuestro compañero – le decía amon

Si, pero si veo algo mal con el lo sacaras de la investigación, de acuerdo – decía akira

Si, de acuerdo – decía amon con mejor animo

Ambos terminaron de hablar y se dirigían a hablar con nagachika

Entonces nagachika, cuéntanos que tanto sabes hasta ahora de tu amigo – decía akira muy seria

Bueno la verdad lo único que se es que antes trabajaba en la cafetería del distrito 20 llamada anteiku y como de dos a tres meses mínimo desapareció – decía nagachika un poco triste por recordar a su amigo

Bueno, que coincidencia es el distrito al que íbamos a ir a investigar – decía akira

Si ya lo se akira – decía hide un poco serio

Que como lo sabias – decía akira un poco sorprendida - tu se lo dijiste amon – decía mientras lo volteaba a ver

No akira, el ya lo sabia antes de contactarme – decía amon mientras cerraba sus ojos

Es cierto lo supe el mismo día en que ustedes descubrieron el acertijo – decía hide un poco avergonzado

Que pero como – decía akira todavía sorprendida

Hide comenzó a explicarle a akira lo que había echo aquel dia, lo cual había dejado mas sorprendida a akira

Entonces nos estuviste siguiendo, eres bueno nagachika – decía akira una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias, pero por favor solo dígame hide – decía hide un poco nervioso

Si como quieras – decía akira un poco seria – bien pue empezaremos con la investigación después de retirarnos del ccg y entonces te llamaremos – decía akira

Gracias, muchas gracias por aceptar que me una a su investigación – decía hide haciendo una reverencia – bueno es hora de que me vaya – decía hide

Bueno, cuídate hide luego te llamaremos – decía amon

Si no te preocupes – decía hide abriendo la puerta

Amon al ver que hide se retiro decidió empezar a ordenar sus papeles para salir del ccg junto con akira. Una semana después tanto amon como akira habían dado sus cartas de renuncia a la central del ccg, las cuales tramitaron rápidamente, antes de salir de la central se encontraron con un chico al cual conocían

O amon que haces aquí y junto con akira – decía aquel chico

Es confidencial suzuya – decía amon un poco molesto al verlo

No me digas pero lo sabre – decía suzuya dandole una sonrisa a amon

Amon junto con akira habían dejado definitivamente al ccg, y ellos ahora empezarían con su investigación

akira llama a hide y dile que la investigación esta apunto de comenzar – decía amon muy serio

bien amon como tu digas – decía akira igual de seria

Akira le había llamado a hide para que supiera que la investigación estaba apunto de comenzar y que lo iban a ir a ver a su departamento

bienvenidos, pasen – decía hide con una sonrisa

con tu permiso – decían ambos

si no se preocupen – decía hide con tono alegre

bueno ya sabes para que vinimos no – decía amon un poco serio

si, ahora que es lo primero que haremos – decía hide

bueno lo primero será planear como y cuando iremos al distrito 20 – decía akira con tono serio

bien si es lo que quieren pues hagámoslo – decía hide con entusiasmo

no será tan sencillo hide ya que puede que allá ghouls allí y tal ves conozcan nuestros rostros asi que tendremos que tomar precauciones – decía amon muy serio

ya sabia que dirías eso amon y es por eso que me tome la libertad de investigar ese parque al que vamos a investigar hace una semana, y fui viendo cuantas personas hay en ese lugar por hora y día, y es por eso que podemos ir con mas libertad entre las 4 y las 6 de la tarde los días martes y jueves – decía hide mostrándole una hoja con muchos números

Tanto akira como amon quedaron sorprendidos por los cálculos que había elaborado hide

eres bueno hide nos ahorraste mucho tiempo – decía amon

es cierto hide – le seguía akira

gracias, pero no es para tanto – decía hide un poco avergonzado

bueno, hoy es domingo – decía amon viendo su reloj – así que hay que ir este martes cuanto antes – decía amon muy serio

bien entonces – decía akira

de acuerdo – decía hide

Pasaron esos dos días y ya era martes para los investigadores

hoy es martes – decía amon

es cierto hay que prepararnos – decía akira levantándose de la cama

iremos a ver a hide a las 2 de la tarde para organizarnos bien – decía amon entrando a la regadera

de acuerdo amon – decía akira viendo se en el espejo de su tocador

Pasaron las dos horas y se encontraban junto con hide

hide, ya sabes entonces el plan – decía amon muy serio

si lo repase 10 veces así que no te preocupes – decía con sarcasmo

esta bien entonces vamos – decía akira un poco impaciente

bien entonces, en marcha – decía amon muy serio

si – decían akira y hide al mismo tiempo

Ambos salieron del apartamento de nagachika con batas de investigadores, ya que hide les había dicho que por ser esas horas no había problema en equiparse bien. Tardaron media hora en llegar al parque del distrito 20, al llegar amon, akira y hide se habían dividido para inspeccionar el lugar, para así estar más seguros de que nadie los siguiera

amon la zona del sur esta libre – le decía akira por un pequeño comunicador que tenia en su oído

gracias por tu informe akira, y hide el tuyo – decía amon muy serio

la zona este, esta libre también – decía hide mientras estaba sentado en una banca del parque

bien también la zona oeste esta asegurada, ahora dirijámonos a la zona norte donde se encuentra encuentra la bodega – decía amon un poco mas calmado

oye amon una pregunta – decía hide un poco nervioso

cual es hide – decía amon un poco serio

amon ya han pasado como 20 años desde que viniste y tu crees que la bodega se encuentre todavía? – le preguntaba hide con muy nervioso

se que esta allí porque unos investigadores del ccg habían venido a investigar en este parque y me informaron que todavía existía la bodega – decía amon mas serio

gracias por contestarme – decía hide mas calmado

Los tres no tardaron en llegar a su destino, el cual era la bodega, y al llegar empezaron a investigarla

akira trajiste la lámpara – decía amon entrando a la bodega

si aquí esta tómala – decía akira con la lámpara en la mano

gracias akira bueno es hora de investigar – decía amon con la lámpara encendida

bien yo hare guardia – decía hide saliendo de la bodega

si, esta bien, cuando lo encuentre aremos un cambio para que me ayudes con este acertijo – decía amon mientras se adentrababa mas a la bodega – pero si ves algo fuera de lo normal me lo dice por el comunicador – decía amon empezando a ver la pared izquierda

Cuando hide salió de la bodega, para que no sospecharan de el, se fue a dar la vuelta al parque completo para asegurar mejor la misión, cuando de repente se encontró con algo

pero que – decía hide – nos están siguiendo tengo que avisarle a amon – decía hide un poco serio – amon te tengo una mala noticia – decía hide mas serio

que cosa hide – decía amon igual de serio

nos están siguiendo dos investigadores por la forma en que caminan llegaran a la bodega en unos 20 minutos, así que ten cuidado y escóndete, pero si ves el acertijo trata de aprenderlo rápido – decía hide un poco preocupado

bien gracias por informarnos hide – decía amon un poco apresurado por la información – akira hay que hacer esto rápido – decía amon

si como digas amon – decía akira apresurándose

Ambos no encontraban un poco alterados por no encontrar nada hasta que por un descuido amon tiro una vieja botella de pintura al suelo, y con la linterna empezó a observar bien la esquina y observo que una flecha señalaba hacia arriba

genial lo encontré, akira ven quiero que escribas el acertijo – decía amon con mejor animo por encontrar el acertijo

bien – decía akira mientras empezaba a sacar una libreta pequeña

bien escucha – decía amon mientras empezaba a leerlo, el acertijo decía lo siguiente:

_Una pregunta solo puede responderse si_

_Se le ve desde otra perspectiva_

ya lo escribiste akira – decía amon

si, ahora salgamos rápido de aquí – decía akira empezando a salir de la bodega

bien salgamos – decía amon empezando a correr junto con akira – hide dime por donde se dirigen los investigadores – decía amon mientras se encontraban en medio de dos caminos

se están dirigiendo por el lado oeste a si que será mejor que utilices el lado este – decía hide mientras veía la ubicación de los investigadores

bien gracias por la información hide – decía amon mas calmado

bien amon, ahora que tenemos el acertijo llevémoslo con hide – decía akira – a que se refería tu padre con esto – decía akira muy confundida

no lo se pero tal ves hide si lo sepa – decía amon dejando de correr – bien creo que ya no nos encontraran – decía amon volteando hacia atrás – bien hide tenemos el acertijo creo que es la hora de reunirnos – decía amon revisando el área en la que estaba

bien pero en donde nos veremos – decía hide mas calmado

nos reuniremos en la cafetería mas cercana al parque, sabes cual es – decía amon mientras llegaba a la salida del parque

si es una, a la que fui con mi mejor amigo, y se llama la anteiku – decía hide apresurando el paso

bien gracias por la decirnos – decía akira un poco cansada

Pasaron 10 minutos y los tres se reunieron en dicha cafetería

bien que bueno que ya tenemos el acertijo – decía hide con mucho animo

si pero ahora hay que descifrarlo – decía akira muy seria

vamos no te pongas así estamos a salvo y además estamos en la mejor cafetería del distrito 20 – decía hide tratando de animar la situación

esta bien, pero solo por esta ves – decía amon con una sonrisa en su rostro

genial, disculpen alguien podría atendernos – decía hide empezando a llamar a una camarera que el ya conocía

perdón por la tardanza, que les gustaría ordenar – decía la camarera

hola touka cuanto tiempo – decía hide con una sonrisa

hola hide – decía touka – y con quien vienes – le preguntaba touka

bueno quiero presentarte a ellos – decía hide mientras señalaba a amon y akira

touka cuando vio a los acompañantes de hide se puso muy seria al ver que uno de ellos era el investigador contra el que se había enfrentado, por otro lado amon también quedo sorprendido ya que pensaba que se habían visto antes

disculpe, no nos conocemos – decía amon fingiendo estar tranquilo

lo… lo siento pero creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas – decía touka un poco nerviosa

si perdone por molestarle – decía amon mas calmado

entonces que van a pedir – decía touka un poco mas calmada

yo pediré un café normal por favor – decía akira viendo el meno

yo pediré un café igual y un pastel de fresas – decía hide con una sonrisa

entonces yo pediré un pastel de café – decía amon igual viendo el menú

gracias por su orden, se las traeré en unos 5 minutos por favor esperen – decía touka dejando la mesa

oye touka no se si mas tarde podríamos … - hide no pudo terminar por algo que le había dicho touka

hide, se lo que planeas asi que te seré sincera yo ya tengo novio – decía touka con una sonrisa

en… enserio quien es – decía hide muy sorprendido

lo siento es un secreto – decía touka retirándose

bueno esta bien – decía hide un poco decepcionado – bueno si me disculpan iré al sanitario – decía hide levantándose de la silla

si esta bien no te preocupes – decía akira sin darle importancia

hide se dirigía al baño y cuando entro se metió en el primer inodoro que vio y empezó con sus necesidades, cuando escucho una vos familiar

adonde llevare a touka en nuestra siguiente cita – decía la vos

no puede ser kaneki – decía hide muy sorprendido

bueno creo que será mejor dejar rápido el baño – decía kaneki terminando de lavarse las manos

En eso hide salió rápido del baño para ver si la vos que escucho era la de su amigo, y cuando salió se dio cuenta que si era la de el

kaneki – decía hide muy asombrado

no puede ser es hide – sesurraba kaneki muy sorprendido por escuchar la vos de su amigo

En eso amon también tenia la necesidad de ir al sanitario y se dirigió a donde estaba hide y cuando llego vio a hide con otra persona

hola hide, y quien es tu amigo – decía amon con una sonrisa

hey amon mira quiero presentarte a mi amigo el cual quería buscar se llama kaneki ken – decía hide con una sonrisa

mucho gusto – decía amon con los ojos cerrados

el gusto es mio – decía kaneki igual con los ojos cerrados

Se tomaron su tiempo para reconocer a la persona que tenían enfrente y cuando se vieron reaccionaron

no puede ser ojo parchado – decía amon muy sorprendido

no puede ser eres el inspector – decía kaneki igual muy sorprendido

Continuara


End file.
